


You Are So Beautiful

by PureVoDkAx



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Actually a lot of fluff, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, pimp!Richard, slight mentions of drug use, slow burn/mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: Photography nor makeup skills didn't get you far with life, you need to come up with something else, and the money for that something else. Your best friend suggested to come work with her for infamous RZK, the most known Pimp around. You've made up your mind about how you feel towards prostitution, but she drags you to meet him anyway. Is it possible for you and RZK to get along?Please DO NOT read if you aren't comfortable with the topic. All characters who are mentioned to work as prostitutes are legal adults and do it 100% by their own will. Reader will not be in that role.I will add tags as I go along so make sure to check those when new chapter pops up.





	1. Fur coats and signatures

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to work through this chapter to fix some typos but no grammar. Also I'll try to write more carefully in future.

When you first time met the infamous RZK, he was introducing the job for you. Your friend worked for him, as she went in big debt and had no education. She wasn't stupid, nor did she take a wrong path in life, but luck wasn't on her side at all. Now the luck has left you on the edge too, and you understood what adults meant when they told you; "Creativity doesn't pay bills."

You wanted to be photographer or makeup artist and you had the best skills for that, but soon had to face the cruel fact that it wouldn't do as a job. So, you went to study for journalism, somewhat creative you hoped. But after a year you had to drop out because you simply didn't have money to pay it.

Now you find yourself living with your best friend, Alice, who works as prostitute for the most known pimp in the city (and neighbor cities), RZK. When Alice told you about her boss the first time, you cringed hard. She told how he always had his black fur coat, silver rings with diamonds and expensive whiskey. He was told to be a gentleman on the first stand, but you don't believe that gentlemen sell women nor men either, in this case. Some say that he also rents his 'darlings' for porn industry too. He sounded like that classy pimp, acts like he cares for everyone deeply, but only looks for his own good.

-

"C'mon (y/n)! You haven't even met him; how can you judge him just by what I have told ya? Besides I've mostly talked good about him!" Alice sighed, still trying to convince you to think about the option.

"That's a good point! You've only talked good of him. Like he's some god damn savior or something. I get that it's 'easy money', but he fucking sells you to random people and you get only 40%! Get what I'm saying?" This has been your conversation for the past hour now. Alice just wants to help you, because it was a good choice for her. And you two are like twins, you're just not that much of a party girl nor you have much experience with guys, mostly your own insecurities and not the guys.

"He actually takes care of us! He makes sure we eat and don't drink or do drugs, at least much. And he makes sure we get the std checks every two weeks, or whenever we feel like we need to." Your friend gulped down her soda and looked at your unbelieving face.

"Kay, I'm gonna call Brad then." She picked up her phone and started to call someone.

"And who the fuck is Brad?" You asked, brows lifted and on fleek.

"Umm.. Kinda like an enforcer, he like mostly looks after the girls on this side if the town and stuff." The phone kept ringing and you wondered if 'Brad' would even answer.

"Yeah. You can't even personally call your pimp. Very cool and stuff." You rolled your eyes and Alice flipped you off, albeit holding back a laugh, "Professional reasons idiot."

Finally the guy answered the phone. "Hey Brad. I was wondering if I could meet Reesh someday soon. My friend is like considering if she could work for him and she'd like to meet him first." You were about to protest against her saying 'considering to work, but Alice gestured you to shut up.

"Oh so he's in town right now? --- I mean if he leaves tomorrow morning I guess we could come now. I have appointment in two hours anyway. --- Okay yeah. See you at the mansion. Bye!" Alice ended the call and got up, taking her makeup bag and essentials into her purse.

"We're going now. I'll wait you at the car." And so she was out. You sighed and decided to deal with it, she does let you live in her place anyway. What's the hurt to see how she earns. You took your own phone and keys, throwing on your leather jacket and checking yourself in the mirror. You only had eyebrows done and some mascara, not the optimal look to go meet a pimp. But then again, you were not going to get paid or anything.

The car ride was silent, from your behalf. Alice talked about the 'mansion' that was their 'nest' or something. There they meet up, get ready and often do their job there in downstairs. She really never seemed to mind this, of course on her first days she often talked with you how weird it is to lay with different strangers many times a day/night. And how awkward it is when the same person visits more than once.

"A mansion. More likely a house for family with too many kids." You said as Alice parked her car on the driveway of sand colored concrete house that was huge, but not mansion like. You guessed that pimping is good job for money if he can afford this kind of house for his workers, not that they live there.

Alice took her keys and opened the door, stepping into a hall, on the first floor. The place seemed perfect for prostitution, first floor was just full of rooms and one living room area and few bathrooms. As you walked up, you entered a space kitchen that had few girls who greeted Alice. Then came the main living room you guessed. It had many couches and beanbag chairs, huge TV that played some reality show, and girls scattered here and there with some guys that clearly were prostitutes by their looks. And then there were more normal looking men, few older women who probably work here to take care if the girls in more personal manner. Soon a man with short black hair and black fur coat and blue jeans approached you. He had many rings, cheesy smile and beer bottle.

"Hello, Alice." He kissed her cheeks and she greeted him back. "And this is your friend Brad told about?" He turned to you and took your hand, placing a warm kiss on your knuckles, "I'm Kruspe but you can call me Reesh." How typical, doesn't go by his real name, at least first one.

"(Y/n). Nice to meet you, I guess..." You tried to look everywhere but at him. The smile didn't leave his face, or his eyes your face. "So you wanted to work for me?"

"Don't really want, but I most likely don't have a choice." You grimaced at the thought of being fucked by random men just for money, and wondered how do all these girls sit here so calm and freely, about to face that. Before you could say another word Alice patted you on the shoulder.

"I gotta get ready and meet the girls. Just ask Reesh if you have questions." And so Alice disappeared into the mass. You looked down, anxiety kicking it's way to your chest. You guess Reesh noticed as he placed a hand on your back and guided you to the hallway where there wasn't any people.

"Look, I can see you have pretty negative thoughts about this whole," he gestured around with his hands, "thing. And I hope I could change it at least a bit. Even if you don't end up working here, I would never make anyone to do that without their 100% own will." He dug out a pack of cigarettes and lighted one up then offered one for you, that you took with quiet 'thanks'.

After a moment of silence you spoke up, "How old are those girls?" They all looked young, it could be the makeup but the question didn't leave your mind.

"Everyone's over 23. I don't take anyone under that in. Often fresh 18's and 20's try with fake ID but I do proper background checks. I also have a psychiatrist friend do the interviews, he spots lies well." You nodded and dropped the ashes in ashtray on one small table

"So you're actually making sure who works for you and stuff?" You asked, and for a moment you swear you saw confusion on his face.

"Of course. I know I'm doing a job that isn't the most safest and most legal so I wanna do it as well as possible. I want to know what happens, where, when and with who, because this all is on my responsibility, and I don't want some random stupid enforcer to fuck it up for everyone. One little mistake could be a catastrophe." Reesh explained with serious tone and then took a drag of his smoke. Silence fell over the room again.

“So, what’s your story?” His eyes locked on yours, and you looked away, dumping your cig on the ashtray.

“Wanted to be makeup artist or photographer. Parents were right, no use. Went to study journalism, didn’t have money to pay that. Now I’m living with Alice like a hobo.” You didn’t dare to look at him. He has probably heard the same story many times before.

“At least you didn’t fuck up your life with drugs and designer clothes.” His hand rested on your shoulder, giving it a gently squeeze. “You know what?” He took your hand and dragged you to some office looking like room.

“What?” You watched as he pulled out a folder and flipped through that. He read through some listings, and then checked other folders. “We could use someone with decent photograph skills. Most of these information folders don’t have proper pictures here. Do you have your own camera?” He turned to look at you with a surprisingly friendly smile.

“Uhm... No... I had to sell it. A-are you offering me a job as a photographer and not a whore?” You were trying to gather your thoughts, and saw how Reesh winched at your choice of word.

“Well you don’t seem found of joining your friend and I could use someone to take pictures. Not only in this house, but other places too. I’ll get you a camera; if you want to take this offer of course.” He put the folders back, took his beer and drank it empty. Reesh looked at you, waiting for an answer.

“I-I guess. What does it hurt? But how do I get around? I don’t have a car nor license to drive.” Brushing your hand through your hair you watched as he dug out another kind of papers and sat down behind the table, gesturing you to sit in front of him, which you did.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of that. So... I’ll write here that you’re a photographer who takes pictures for ID folders and such. And, you’re not under the enforcers so you can just contact me if you have something to ask and to deliver the pictures.” The man handed the paper to you, which you read carefully through, deciding that he isn’t joking. You signed the paper and finally looked him in the eyes.

“Thank you. But... Isn’t this a bit high per hour payment for such a job?” You had gotten few small photographer jobs in the past and this was at least double that payment. Reesh looked at you funny, chuckling a little.

“But darling, let’s say that it is a high demand job here. And it’s important to have proper pictures.” He said, standing up. You were sure there were other reasons as you looked into his eyes. “Do you want something to eat or drink? Or?”

“Uh, no thanks. I guess I better head home if you don’t mind?” This was becoming awkward and you were a bit tired, last bus was gonna leave soon anyway. Reesh nodded and gave you his number, and you gave him yours. He promised to call you when he got the girls together for the pictures. He gave you a warm hug and said he will inform Alice of your leaving. And with that you left the ‘mansion’ with a new job for the infamous RZK.


	2. Autumn Painted Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are reunited with your favorite hobby and first evening in new job. RZK doesn't seem as bad as you thought, at least yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the fall colors that are starting to show on trees.

The next morning you thought through yesterday night with your morning coffee. Alice has gotten home late as usual and was still sleeping. She had no idea of your new contract, at far as you knew. You looked at your old photos you’ve taken, realizing that you have never taken pictures of people. Quickly you typed ‘Photographing of people’ on your laptop and started reading articles.

“Good morning. How did last night go?” You jumped as you heard Alice walking to the kitchen. You checked the clock and saw that two hours has passed by without you noticing at all.

“Why do you ask it like I was on a date or something?” You hold your own smile at grinning Alice. “I don’t know. But! Did he manage to change your mind?” She sat next to you with her coffee and  sandwich . 

“I did get a job but didn’t change my mind.” Alice’s face showed confusion, and you decided to just tell it. “I mentioned that I wanted to be a photographer so he offered me a job to take pictures of the girls for some file thingy. And I agreed, we changed numbers and he said he’ll call me when he gets the girls altogether.” You sipped your coffee to hide your smile as you looked at your friends surprised face.

“You got his number!?” Alice shouted and almost started jumping on her seat. “Yeah? And I got a job duh! What’s so big deal about having your  employers' number?” 

“He almost never gives his number to anyone other than the enforces and other staff, and even that is just his work phone.” She talked about him like he was her idol, and that made you once again think who the fuck  is she working for, and now you too.

“Of course, it’s his work phone dumbass. Why the fuck would a pimp use his own phone for that kind of work. And anyway, I could be counted as other staff. All I do is go around the places and snap pictures of girls, and boys too. At least that’s how I think it’s going to go.” You closed your laptop and put you cup to the sink. 

“Whatever. What you mean ‘around places’? You’re doing the other cities too?” Alice followed you to the small balcony where you lit your morning cigarette. She stepped to the other side of you because wind was blowing the smoke at her, and she disliked it a lot. 

“That’s how I understood. And with that kind of salary I have to actually like work.” You laughed and she joined, finally dropping with the questions. Alice left the balcony, she said it was too cold, not that she did anything there, now that your conversation ended. Soon you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You dug it out and opened a message from number you named simply, RZK.

”Hey ! Does tomorrow 16.30 sound good? I got the camera. I can pick you up. - Reesh .” You smiled how minimalistic the text message was. You replied with  same tone, “Yup. -(Y/n)” figuring out that he has Alice’s address somewhere and knows you live with her. You dumped the smoke that was at  it’s end and went inside, deciding to dress up and head to the shop.

“He’ll pick me up tomorrow half past four. No idea when I’m coming back though. I’m going to the shop next street, need anything?” Alice peeped up from the bathroom, brushing her hair.

“Wait! Did he specifically say he picks you up? Or just that you’ll get picked up?” You sighed; here we go again. Taking your mirror and brow pencil you started quickly doing your brows. 

“He said ‘I can pick you up.’ In the message so I guess that’s how it is. I just...  Agh ! What's so big deal with it? I don’t understand.” You tried to keep calm so you wouldn’t fuck up with the dark brown pen.

“He is fucking rich, good looking, has the charm and manners, cares about people and  and and ... What’s so hard to get in it?” Alice was wildly gesturing with her hands and the brush she had in one of them. You finished your brows and like always, added some mascara.

“Maybe my life doesn’t revolve around getting to fuck or date rich good-looking guys who have manners and sell people for sex.” You stated very boldly, placing the mascara down and grabbing your purse. Alice was about to furiously protest against what you said but you spoke before her, ever so calmly, “Did you need something from the shop?” 

“Lemon tea and Mountain Dew.” She quietly went back to the bathroom, knowing that it’s useless to continue arguing with you about something you have made your mind of about.

-

The next day came, you woke up around noon which was unusual. All the thoughts of your new job kept you awake and didn’t let you sleep well. You kept thinking about what Alice has said about  Reesh , how the first thing he does is kiss your hand, how he treated you like a friend, how he lighted up when he got the idea for your job, and understood how you felt about his, or at least you think so. Your opinion about him kept jumping from side to side. 

He was too charming and friendly to be real. But he seemed to actually care and take things seriously. You couldn’t make up your mind about him, unlike you did about his job. Yes, he was somewhat good-looking. Yes, he had a lot of money. And then lastly what didn’t leave your mind for a second; the way he hugged you. He pulled you so close to himself, but softly. His hands rested respectfully one on your upper back and other on the middle of your back. How he for a moment pressed his face in your hair you felt his thumb rubbing your back...

“Shit...!” You pulled yourself quickly away from those thoughts back to reality. Another one of those blog posts about photographing people was opened on your laptop. You sighed and closed it, mentally saying ‘fuck it’. You decided to put bit effort on your looks today, for yourself of course. Being in the middle of beautiful girls with their best outfits and makeups on can feel bit depressing if you yourself are in sweatpants and t-shirt.

“Do you want to borrow my clothes, cos you definitely can.” Alice asked from behind your back as you stared at your small collection of clothes. You rubbed your face with your hands and turned around.

“How many times do I have to say; I’m not going on a fucking date I’m going to work.” You turned back to your closet and picked out dark blue jeans, black t-shirt with some band logo on it and decided that your casual leather jacket will do fine with them. And of course, changing your  worn-out converse sneakers to black ankle boots with  small heel to them. 

“Should I do my makeup? Smoky eye or just something natural? I don’t  wanna go overboard but neither look like a naked doll in middle of barbies.” You laughed at your own joke, earning a funny grin from Alice.

“Natural smoky eye. Just blend out some dark brown softly, without a liner and your god damn natural spider eyelashes will do the rest.” Alice has always been jealous of your natural lashes, because she has to use extensions. You pondered her idea in your mind and decided to go with it, still toning it down a bit.

You spend the rest of the time by constantly visiting the balcony for a smoke, and you heard about it from Alice too. You went outside 15 minutes beforehand, so you have time to smoke another cancer stick, and to escape Alice’s never-ending babbling. 

You were just about to dug out yet another cig when you saw black expensive looking Mercedes Benz approaching, and figured out it was your ride, no one around this part of the city had money for that kind of car. You put the cigarette pack back to your jackets pocket and looked at the car pulled just in front of you. Recognizing the driver to be  Reesh , you opened the door and placed yourself on the front passenger seat.

“Hello. You look different from the last time we met.” He smiled at you, wearing that same black fur coat as he always did and drove away from your apartment building, there was no going back now. You took a deep breath and quickly took a look around, noticing the tan interior of the car, and that it was indeed expensive, unless they started making this kind of cars for middle class citiziens.

“Yeah. Decided to put at least some effort on my looks if I’m going to work. Even though I’m behind the camera.” You just had to chuckle for your own joke there, and  Reesh seemed to find it funny too. He drove to the big road that lead away from the city, so you were going somewhere bit  more far away.

“I don’t mind. You look very pretty if I may say.” His expression was somewhat neutral happy, guess he was on a good mood. “You may. It’s different story how I take it. But thank you.” He hummed as an answer, clearly holding back a laugh. You watched out of the window, eyeing the incoming autumn and trees that started to turn yellow and red. The seat was very comfortable, you had to watch yourself from dozing off, still tired from the night. 

“It’s beautiful out there. The trees I mean. Did you ever take pictures of nature when you still had your camera?”  Reesh turned to look at you, but you kept looking out the window. “That’s mostly what I did. Especially when fall comes, and the trees become colorful. Those were my favorite things to take pictures of.” You were so mesmerized by the nature that you didn’t remember who you were in car with, losing your façade totally.  Reesh had to bring himself back to the fact that he was driving, he fell for the way you spoke about your interests. Your voice was soft and dreamy, and he swore he saw a smile on face that was turned away from him. 

He didn’t dare to break the comfortable silence now. He enjoyed the light and happy sensation that lingered in the car, radio playing over-rated pop songs quietly. Moments passed by and you saw how the scenery changed to a dirt road and woods. Maybe you have watched way too many horror movies, but soon you were alert of the fact that you were in car with stranger and he just drove into some woods in  the middle of god knows where. 

“I thought your mansions are in cities and not some small villages?” You sat up and your voice was tight.  Reesh seemed to notice that and realized what this situation feels like to you.

“I-I sorry. Eh... I should have asked first. I thought that we could stop at these woods and you could snap few photos of these trees, test out the camera you know.” He rubbed his neck with one hand and looked awkward. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through.” He slowed the car, “So... You  wanna take a stop here or just go to the city? The girls are always late and take forever to get ready so we don’t have to hurry.” Now he mentally  face palmed on how he sounded.

“Uh... Yeah why not. I might have over reacted a bit though. But yeah, testing camera doesn’t sound bad.” You calmed down, noticing how  Reesh reacted to your sudden discomfort, and let a small smile on your face. ‘That’s so nice how he takes note of what I like to photograph, and that I might be better of knowing what kind of tool I’m  using. ’ You though, but didn’t voice it out. 

He parked next to small open space that had a picnic table in middle of it. You stepped out of the car and looked around you, all these colorful trees surrounding you. It was a thing you missed, as you lived in a city and didn’t have money to really drive anywhere like this.  Reesh came up to you, holding a camera that was already unpacked, but in its slipcase. You thanked him and took the camera out; it was heavy and seemingly pretty new. You put the cameras strip around your neck and started to look through basic settings, and in general how to use this one, your old one was pretty old and technology goes on quickly.

Reesh lit his cigarette and watched you examine the new device. He smiled, once again noticing how exited you were about this, and leaned back on his car. You found the rights settings and lifted the camera up to your eyes, pointing it at a huge maple tree with bright yellow and deep red leaves. Searching for the right angle, and zoom. Then you snapped the picture, and it felt great. You couldn’t help the big smile coming across your face as you looked at the picture through the HQ screen. 

You felt someone just right behind you, peeking over your shoulder, and knew it was  Reesh , but now you didn’t mind that he was so close, you actually wanted him to see the picture. You felt like a child with her new doll and clothes. “You’re natural born photographer, aren’t you?” You saw the smoke coming out of his mouth as he talked right next to your head.

“It’s the nature, not me. Maybe the camera a bit. Usually it’s hard to capture the true colors, for example with phones.” You flicked through few settings and looked at the table, then  Reesh who still was very close to you. “Can you go and sit on the table? I want to try how photographing people works.” You saw a bit of surprise on his face, maybe it was because you suddenly got a lot of confidence and were in your natural habitat.

“Of course.” He nodded and walked over to the table, sitting on it and placing his feet on the seat. He naturally leaned his elbows on his knees and continued smoking. You walked bit closer to the table, placing yourself front right from his perspective, and crouched. Once again finding the right zoom to make him the center of the picture, and blurring the colorful background enough to bring him up, but not hiding the environment you’re in. You took one picture like this, where his whole body was shown, and then zoomed closer to take one where his face was the center. As good as the pictures looked with him looking to somewhere else and ‘not noticing that he is being pictured’ you wanted something else. 

“ Reesh !” You got his attention as he looked at you, “ Smileee !!” He got to say quick ‘why?’ and as he smiled at your sudden request, not for the request, you snapped the picture. You lowered the camera and the latest picture was first to show up, making you smile because of the perfect shot. You looked at the other two too, they were beautiful, could do for fashion magazine, those have always weird fur  coats, right?

“Hey, show me too!”  Reesh jogged to your side as you stood up. You showed the pictures for him, and he agreed that they are great. “You have to send those to me too.” You quickly took few other pictures of the trees and nature, then both of you headed into the car. 

“Thank you. For the idea of stopping here I mean.” You broke the silence with the need of voice your gratitude. “Thank you for taking good promo pics of me.”  Reesh answered, grinning. You huffed out a laugh. “And where do you need promo pictures?”

“You never know. It’s good to have few in hand,  ain’t it?” You agreed with a hum. Maybe  Reesh isn’t that bad as you thought. And with that you headed towards your first evening in  the new job. 


	3. McDonalds Helps To Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is casually sleeping with an almost stranger weird? Like just cuddling up and sleeping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalmost forgot this fic oopsi. Pray to whatever that I'll find motivation to continue... I don't want this shit to fail...

Your job wasn’t as simple as you thought it would be. For every girl you had to take a full body shot, face shot and a ‘profile’ picture of choice. If you weren’t completely wrong, you took pictures of at least thirty  Inviduals , and it took longer than you excepted. You arrived to the mansion, that was even bigger than in your city, around 6pm and now as you were sending the pictures to  Reesh , it was nine already. You were alone in the huge living room with him, as the girls had left either for their duty or home. 

“Don’t forget to send the pictures you took of me.”  Reesh reminded you, and lastly you added those to the email and send it. You closed the laptop you borrowed and sighed, you were totally tired and hungry. Leaning your head back on the couch and closing your eyes, you rubbed your neck with both hands.

“Exhausting?” He asked and you nodded. “In future let’s try to do this as soon as new girls come in so these don’t pile up. Wish I had an assistant to file these all for me, but I don’t trust that to other people.” You opened your eyes and saw him leaning his head on the armrest and swinging his legs on the couch. Both of you just rested there for a moment. You had to stifle your laugh few times as you heard noises from downstairs, even though it’s pretty soundproof. 

“How does McDonald’s sound? They’re 24/7 and doesn’t require getting out of the car.” You opened your eyes once again, watching your boss still rest eyes closed. “ What’ya mean?”

“I’m hungry and craving for burger, I’m sure I heard your stomach growl so let’s get McDonald’s and I’ll drop you home.” He got up and checked his phone, deciding there was nothing important. “Another long drive? Might as well sleep in the car.” You got up too and started packing your stuff.

“If you want you can crash my place. I have  couple of bedrooms there so, just inform Alice so she doesn’t go looking for you.” You had to repeat what  Reesh said. Did he just ask you to sleep at his place? You have known him two days for gods sake.

“I’d definitely not tell Alice about that. She’s pain in the ass already when it comes to you.” Now it was his time to stop and be confused. “What do you mean?”

“She’s acting like having your work number is a big deal and you coming to pick me up even bigger.” You took the camera and remembered how  Reesh had told you to just take it home and use your creative skills. Now you both heading downstairs, and to the car.

“Most of the girls are like that. I don’t blame them. This day society goes after things that most likely don’t help with their goals, nor they don’t even have any. I’ve had many girls trying to flirt with me, some more friendly and some more desperately. When I started doing this I did sleep with some of them, but when this started to get bigger, I stopped. The problem with money is that in some point nobody sees you, they see the money. They see your looks, and your money.” You went quiet as you started thinking about it, and it was true. You looked at  Reesh and saw a somewhat disappointed look on him, and understood what he meant.

“ So you stopped trying to date and drowned your heartache in pussy?” And that came too boldly, you really didn’t mean to say something like that, in a situation like this. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that... I’m clearly too tired to think what I say...” You  buried your face in your hands.

“It’s okay, that’s the simplified version of what did happen. And don’t be sorry for being straightly honest with me. I’ve heard so many lies and flatteries... It’s nice to talk with someone who isn’t afraid to say their thoughts.” He opened the car door for you, and you got in, trying to find a good answer.

“ So we  gonna get McDonalds or nah?” He asked as soon as he got in the car. You agreed to his idea and tried to keep yourself awake during the small drive.  Reesh ordered you both chicken burgers with big fries and cokes. After taking all your energy to consider if you should spend the night at his place, you decided yes.  Reesh also seemed pretty tired and you didn’t want to make him drive all the way to your city and then back here. 

When you arrived to his apartment, you gasped. It was on the top floor with beautiful view through big windows, very modern and didn’t have anything other than basic furniture. “I guess this isn’t your main home, by the lack of stuff?”

“Yeah. I do spend a lot time here but I have my own ‘real’ home at the capital city. This just happens to be in good distance from most of the places so this is optimal if I have work around here.” You both sat on the couch and started eating your food. It was good break to think what the fuck was going on. You were in one of the houses of infamous RZK, eating burgers with said man.

“You told me to not apologize about this kind of stuff, but I  wanna say sorry about my first impression of you. I thought you were this classy pimp who bathes in money that others got him and stuff. But now in this one day I see you’re everything but that, and you actually have a lot to do in this job. You’re actually pretty god damn nice person. I never thought I would find myself eating a burger with pimp in his apartment after knowing him two days.” You were still eating your fries, and felt like you’re go ing to shut down.

“Life is full o f surprises you know. When I was teenager, I wanted to become a car mechanic or something, never thinking I’d end up like this.”  Reesh yawned and stood up, throwing the trash away. “The first door on  left is my bedroom, and you can take the second one, it should have  towel somewhere if you want to shower or something.” He rubbed his face tiredly and you followed him to the hallway.

“You’re not even  gonna try to offer me a place next to you?” You joked and grinned at him. “Why would I? You’re one hell of a stubborn gal. But I’m not  gonna refuse if you want to join me.” He smiled widely and yawned again. You thought about it for a moment; maybe you should, just to piss off Alice. 

“I’m  gonna go wash my face and consider it.” Your voice was clearly teasing,  Reesh had no idea that you could actually come next to him. “There should be some makeup remover in the bathroom, so you don’t have to use hand soap.” He went into his room, leaving the door a bit open. You smiled sleepily and walked to the bathroom. It was spacey and rather nice, clearly not used much in long time. You went through the bottles that rested next to the sink and indeed found a makeup cleanser. After carefully removing the makeup and dirt from your skin you padded it dry with  a clean towel you found. 

When you exited the bathroom, you saw a soft light coming from  Reeshs room. Probably a bedside lamp, maybe he was reading something. Then you remembered your two options; you could join him, or just go to the other room. You stood there in the dark hallway, pondering what to do. Why would you go to sleep next to almost random man, counting in  _ who  _ is too? Then again, he is very friendly and hasn’t tried anything. But you don’t just casually go sleep next to man even if he is friendly, or more likely if he is just friendly? Alice would lose her mind  though; you would like to see that when you tell how you slept next to RZK and didn’t fuck him.

In a moment you found yourself slowly opening his room door and peeking in, seeing him propped up against the headboard, shirtless with blanket resting over his lower body, ending just in middle of his abs. You lifted your eyes on his face just in time as he noticed you.  Reesh looked surprised and thought you just came to ask something, but as you entered the room fully but not closing the door, he gave you a questioning look.

“I... Can I join?” You didn’t know how to really ask or explain that. He shrugged his shoulders and lifted the other side of the blanket, inviting you in. As you noticed that is was just one single big blanket you hesitated a moment. You closed the door and walked to the other side of the bed, and realized that you didn’t have any pajamas and didn’t dare to sleep in your underwear.  Reesh got up, only in his boxers and went to his closet. He took out a white big t-shirt, handing it to you, then turning around. 

“You’re acting like you’ve barely seen a woman naked. I don’t care if you watch, honestly.” You took of your own shirt, then your bra, throwing on his shirt. You turned around to place your top clothes on one armchair, and noticed that  Reesh had placed himself back on the bed, not directly watching you, but being able to see you. You opened your jeans and got rid of them together with your socks. You knew he watched as you undressed, but  if he wanted to fuck you, he would’ve tried it already. 

“That’s a nice tattoo. When did you get it?” You turned your upper body around and looked at the tattoo of bird on a tree branch with flower in its mouth, it had a bit of a blue coloring tint to it, but was mostly just black ink. The tattoo was placed on the side of your right thigh, and almost covered half of the space. 

“Oh, yeah this one. I got it when I was nineteen. I used to be sad because it was hard to take pictures of birds and I never got a good one, they always flied away. When I finally succeeded; I decided to get it on my skin, if that’s a stupid reason then just because it’s beautiful.” You both looked at the artwork for a moment and  Reesh agreed that it was indeed beautiful. Then you climbed under the covers, even though the bed was pretty big, you were still under the same blanket as him.  Reesh placed the book on his nightstand and turned on his side, propped up with one arm, to look at you.

“Why did you come to sleep next to me. Maybe I am just a very simple man and don’t understand it, so please, lighten me up.” He looked actually curious, you turned on your side too, but fully laying down. You had to work your brain with effort, trying to come up with an answer to that question.

“ I.. I don’t really know. Maybe just to jokingly piss Alice off. Or an experiment. To live a little and do stupid stuff for no reason.” You smiled at him, he had nice eyes. “Experiment of what? And why would this be a stupid thing?” Now he laid down too, on his back.

“No reason. I really don’t know. Ask again in the morning when I’m somewhat alive.” A small laugh escaped you, and then  Reesh too. “What happens if we end up cuddling together? You know people do stuff in their sleep without knowing it.” And this time his question actually made you think about it.

“I have good reason to kick you. Or if I’m still dead, enjoy the warmth. I can feel your warmth all the way here, no wonder this room is otherwise like north pole.” Your answers were confusing, you weren’t really sure what you were saying.  Reesh didn’t say anything, but shut the light as you changed on your other side, back to him. You felt movement behind you and suddenly a warm arm pulled you closer to him. Your eyes were wide open, and you hold your breath. The arm didn’t leave your midsection, and you barely felt his chest on your back. You couldn’t feel his breathing on your neck or the back of the head, so he wasn’t that close. The warmth swallowed you in, and you almost snuggled closer, thank god you’re too tired to move. 

“Try not to freeze. Good night.”  Reesh said quietly and softly, his voice sounding like honey now. You mumbled a good night back, and closed your eyes. Before you fell asleep you heard him whisper, “My name is Richard by the way.” But you didn’t answer anymore. You felt surprisingly safe, although you knew you’ll wake up in panic in the morning, finding yourself in same bed with him. Was this actually possible? To just comfortably sleep next to  an almost stranger man without no good reason. 


End file.
